futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Andrew Scheer (Devo1992 World)
Andrew Scheer (May 20, 1979-November 16, 2059) is a Canadian politician who served as the 24th Prime Minister of Canada from 2019-2027. He previously served in the House of Commons as Deputy Speaker from 2008-2011, 35th speaker from 2011-2015, and the Opposition House Speaker from 2015-2016. Since 2017 and during his time as Prime Minister he has been the leader of the Conservative Party. 2019 Prime Minister Election He ran a battle against current Liberal Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, Jagmeet Singh of the New Democratic Party, Yves-Francois Blanchet of the Bloc Quebecois Party, Elizabeth May of the Green Party, and Maxime Bernier of the People's Party. His campaign slogan was "Real Conservative. Real Leader". His main issues would include eliminating the carbon tax, tax cuts for everybody, balancing the budget, lower regulations on businesses and the environment, protecting religious freedom and free speech, securing the borders, election reform, renegotiating CUSMA (Canada-United States-Mexico Agreement) in order to help dairy companies and farms, recognizing Jerusalem as the capital of Israel and making better relations with Israel. Scheer and Batters defeated Trudeau in a close landslide on October 21, 2019. First Term as Prime Minister On November 4, 2019, Andrew Scheer was sworn in as the 24th Prime Minister of Canada. The first thing he did when he was immediately sworn in was repeal the carbon tax. Afterwards he passed and signed the tax and regulation cuts act of 2019 into law in which the tax rate for all classes and would be 15% and lower regulations for all businesses, parks, and beaches. He negotiated with United States President Donald Trump in 2020 to discuss border security on the northern American/southern Canadian border and went on to build a wall around the border which he was criticized for as racist. He also added more high tech surveillance around the border as well. On May 14, 2021 Canada recognized Jerusalem as the capital of Israel and moved the embassy there the same day which was praised by Christian groups and churches all over Canada. Former US President Donald Trump and then President Tulsi Gabbard praised his for improving Canadian relations with Israel in Twitter. Election reform was created that voters didn't have to vote for prime ministers because they were the leader of that political party and so forth (the way the United States voting system is set up). The voting system was changed to a ranked voting system. He also renegotiated CUSMA in order to help benefit the cost and supplies of dairy products. His first term was considered a success by many Canadians (Liberals and Conservatives). His approval rating was 80%. 2023 Prime Minister Election On May 23, 2022 he announced his run for a second term with the slogan "A Better Canada". His policies would include making trade deals with India, China, Japan and Australia, better relations with the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, and Germany, improving the Canadian education system, improving the healthcare system, setting term limits for Prime Ministers, Representatives, Senators, Governor Generals, and Viceroys to 2 terms, reducing property taxes for low income families and senior citizens, lowering sales taxes, and setting tougher laws for prostitutes and politicians caught committing an act of crime. He won again on October 23, 2023. Second Term as Prime Minister On November 4, 2023 he was sworn in for a second term. He met with India, China, Japan, and Australia to renegotiate trade deals so jobs won't be driven out of each countries and that imports and exports would be not be costly. He created the Successful Education Act which guarantees that every student regardless if they have a disability succeeds in schools through uniform testing based on ability. He modified the single payer system so that people don't have to go through any wait times regardless if their issue is more or less important. He went to the United States to meet with President Tulsi Gabbard to discuss making affordable childcare and suggested she created vouchers but Gabbard went with the Scandinavian countries suggestions of making it free for everyone regardless of income but went with the voucher option for private schools only. He successfully passed the Term Limits Act which only Prime Ministers, Representatives, Senators, Governor Generals, and Viceroys could only serve two terms and eliminated pensions in order to reduce corruption and increase performance. He signed the Political Corruption Act into law that states when a politician gets caught in any crime or scandal that he or she will be removed from their position and be sent to prison for 10-20 years and not allowed to run for any office again. After signing the act he ordered investigation at the Trudeau Foundation to look into former Prime Minister Justin Trudeaus crimes which was discovered that he was involved in the SNC-Lavalin scandal and used taxpayer dollars to fund terrorist groups resulting in him and his wife to federal prison leading to their suicides. His second year was seen by many as an improvement from his first term but he was criticized for his failure to lower property and sales taxes. His final approval rating stood at 90% and considered by many Canadians to be one of the best Prime Ministers of Canada for decades. Retirement After his Prime Minister career was over, he and his wife Jill happily retired and moved to Calgary, Alberta where they would campaign for Conservative candidates for Prime Minister but mostly for Representatives for the Calgary district, Senators, and Viceroys for Alberta. After US President Donald Trump died on March 23, 2032 due to a stroke he and Jill went down to Manhattan, New York for his funeral and gave a speech expressing their condolences to Melania and the rest of the Trump family where former Presidents Barack Obama and Tulsi Gabbard along with current President and Vice President Ben Shapiro and Justin Amash gave their speeches. Andrew always considered Trump to be a great foreign friend and mentor. President Ben Shapiro thanked him for the good advice on how to renegotiate trade deals with India and Australia. Death On November 16, 2059 whilest driving back home from playing golf and bowling with his wife he experienced a fatal heart attack which caused him to crash into a building in which killed him. Jill was sent to the hospital and two days later survived from her injuries and released. He was buried in union cemetery with his wife whom died on October 30, 2060 due to skin cancer. He is considered by many Canadian historians as one of the top ten best Canadian Prime Ministers. Category:Prime Minister Scheer Category:Canada Category:Politicians Category:Politics Category:Devo1992 World